The invention relates to a folded airbag for an airbag module for installation into a motor vehicle which can be inflated in case of a crash—for protection of vehicle occupant or of a person being outside of the motor vehicle depending on its installation side.
Such an airbag comprises a first rolled folding created by rolling up a first airbag section as well as a second rolled folding created by rolling up a second airbag section.
The airbag is integrated in its folded status into an airbag module which is to be installed into a motor vehicle and which has an inflating device for instance in form of a gas generator which allows for the filling of the airbag with gas in case of a crash, so that it is unfolded and forms in its deflated status a restraining arrangement in form of a gas cushion for the person to be protected. The inflation of the airbag in a case of crash shall comprise such cases in which the airbag is being inflated by the gas generator only in occurrence of a vehicle collision detected for instance by an acceleration sensor as well as in such cases in which the gas generator is being activated already by detection of an imminent collision for instance by a so called pre-crash sensor and fills the airbag with gas.
Airbags of this kind having at least section-wise a rolled folding in its folded status are for instance known from EP 0 940 301 A1, U.S. Pat. No. 5,899,490, U.S. Pat. No. 6,110,094, U.S. Pat. No. 6,279,944 B1 as well as U.S. Pat. No. 6,371,518 B1 whereby in particular in U.S. Pat. No. 5,899,490 an airbag is described having two rolled foldings extending parallel to each other.